


The Dreaded Day

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [7]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Kill JSE from a different point of view, Shock, anti's a jerk, checking on things, trying to recover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Chase goes to the Bro Average offices after seeing Sean and Henrik talking to Jack. As he checks things out, he starts getting a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. What could this mean?(Written by and posted on the 2-year anniversary of Kill JSE)





	The Dreaded Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO lucky I got this written in time. I was freaking out so bad I wouldn't be able to make this timeline. I wanted to make sure that this story got up on time for the 2-year anniversary of the Kill JSE video. I was so worried that it wouldn't be up in time.
> 
> This is that day from Chase's point of view... But we all know where it will go.

Chase had watched as Jack’s health seemed to deteriorate. It worried him that the creator was starting to look so sick… so weak. Everyone had been hearing glitching coming and going. It had been near constant for almost a week. It was worrying.

One morning as the father had been getting ready to head back to the offices - would they even still be there anymore or would they be rented out? - he overheard Sean, Jack and Henrik talking. He couldn’t understand what was being said, but it was flustered, irritated and tired. He bit his lip, worried about what was going on, but knew he had to go about his day for now. Who knows, maybe Sean and Henrik would be able to convince Jack to have a checkup.

Chase got on the bus that was nearby to head to the Bro Average offices. In his shoulder pack he had his medication, some snacks, his wallet and his cellphone. He gave the bus driver his cash and took a seat. He took out his phone and just started messing around with one of the applications on it. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long…

And sure enough it wasn’t as the bus pulled up to the stop not too much later. The trickshot master stepped off the bus, thanking the driver. He prayed it wasn’t too late for saving the offices. He was getting a bad feeling and most often, from what he could tell, it wasn’t wrong.

Walking into the building, Chase went to the front desk and asked if the offices under the name Brody were still there. The receptionist, being one that he had checked in with often as he was coming in - would also bring them some of his baked goods - checked the office registry. After a few minutes they replied that yes, in fact, the offices were still there and had actually been paid for up until the end of the year.

This had surprised him. Someone did that for him? No… Not just someone. Jack, Sean and the others had been helping him since day one of everything. Their kindness to him knew no bounds. He was definitely going to make them some special dessert or something. It would be a good one, he knew it.

Upon getting to the offices, the trickshot master looked around and noticed how clean everything looked. The night crew at the building were doing their jobs and that was good. From what he could tell nothing had been stolen either, which was also good. That meant all the equipment was in one peace and all the computers were still intact. He even took apart come of the computer towers just to make sure they were still in one piece and not empty; they weren’t.

It was a long process, making sure everything was still okay. It had been a while - since April actually - since Chase had been in the offices. He was just thankful that the… area had been thoroughly cleaned. A shudder ran through his body as he thought about it before pushing it to the back of his mind. He couldn’t think about it, he wouldn’t. His recovery had been going so well, he could do this.

He stopped for a moment, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Why was he suddenly thinking about bad things? Surely everything was fine. Even the others told him that everything would be alright.

The trickshot master turned off the lights and closed up the offices. Making his way out, he waved to the receptionist, giving an uneasy smile. It was getting to the point where he just wanted to get back home to the others.

Reaching the bus stop, he hugged himself. He felt nervous, something was wrong. It bothered him that he didn’t know what. Twitching fingers drummed over his arm as he gripped it slightly, trying to keep himself calm. He felt himself jitter while trying to stay calm.

Once the bus arrived, Chase got on and paid the driver once again. Upon finding a seat and sitting down, he sent a message through text that he was heading back. He began to grow nervous as the bus got closer to his stop. They hadn’t answered yet. Why hadn’t they answered? His legs bounced and his fingers clenched. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong.

Sirens wailed past the bus and the trickshot master felt his heart leap into is throat. He knew the sounds of an ambulance.

It was going in the direction of the house.

_ No, no, no… Please no… _

The bus stopped and he bolted off of the vehicle. His heart pounded as he raced to the house. He couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his blood rushing in his ears and his feet slamming against the ground.

_ No… please let everyone be safe… _

As the house came into view, Chase’s worst nightmare came true. He felt his heart sink as he slowed to a stop.

The ambulance that rushed past the bus was there. The lights were on and flashing. A group of EMTs came rushing out of the house with a gurney.

There was a form on the gurney, one that was having trouble breathing.

A very familiar form.

“Jack?” his voice broke, his phone slipping from his fingers and clattering to the ground. The screen shattered, lighting up beneath the cracks.

There was an unanswered message from Marvin.

_ Get back quickly. Henrik is missing. Jack is in danger. Anti did something. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please! Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Come see my personal blog! It's a bit random, but it's me.  
scarlet-witch-angel.tumblr.com
> 
> Also! Come visit the Chase blog that's connected to this story series!  
trickbakerbrody.tumblr.com


End file.
